The Black Angel
by Magicfan
Summary: Sam and Dean face off against a mysterious angel statue that comes to life, terrorizing a small town.


Cemetery - middle of the night

Four high school kids are sitting around a campfire, drinking and partying.

BOY 1

Yea! High school's over!

Girl 1

I'll drink to that!

All

Yea!

One kid throws his beer into the fire. With a crash, the bottle explodes and a ball of fire erupts over the wood for a moment. Everyone cheers and laughs. All the kids are having a great time.

Suddenly, the kids hear another loud crash, this one from deeper in the woods.

Boy 2

What the hell was that?

BOY 1

Let's check it out.

Girl 2

You guys, no! What if it's the cops or something?

GIRL 1

Yea, hide the beer, quick!

BOY 1

It's not the cops, no one is ever out here. C'mon.

The girls reluctantly follow. The kids reach a clearing in the cemetery. Everything is dark, except a black angel statue, seen perfectly in the moonlight. The statue is large and ominous, with the angel standing on a pedestal, looking downward and aiming her wings towards the earth, as if hovering over the grave site.

BOY 2

Woah, check it out.

BOY 1

Creepy, man. Who would make a statue like that?

The kids get closer and see that it is covered with a layer of black dirt. The boys scratch at the gunk and realize how old this statue must be.

BOY 2

Looks like it's ancient. Prolly hasn't been cleaned in forever.

BOY 1

I can take care of that!

Boy 1 turns to the statue and gets ready to piss on it. Boy 2 laughs as the girls complain.

GIRL 2

Billy, what the hell?! You're disgusting!

Billy

haha!

GIRL 1

It's prolly cursed, too.

GIRL 2

(playfully)

Yea, it's gonna come after you now and kill you in your sleep or something!

BILLY

Ha! Bring it on, "Angel of Death"!

Boy 2 laughs while the girls try to ignore the situation. One of the girls begins to slowly head back to the fire.

GIRL 1

The fire's goin' out, we should probably head home.

BOY 2

Yea, we're out of beer anyway. C'mon Billy.

BILLY

Alright, let's go.

The kids begin walking towards their car, parked near the road. All four of them are stumbling along and laughing, clearly too drunk to drive.

BOY 2

Who's good to drive?

BILLY

I'm probably the least drunk here, so I probably should.

GIRL 1

Really, Bill?

Billy gets the keys from Girl 1, but drops them as he goes to unlock the door. The group laughs.

Billy

(laughing at himself)

Hey, I'm still the LEAST drunk out of all of us, alright? Geeze!

The car pulls away from the cemetery. As the car reaches the road, we see the pedestal that held the statue is now empty.

EXT CAR - DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD

The car speeds down the road, going around dangerous corners at incredible speed. The vehicle shoots around a corner, flinging dust and stones into the air. The kids inside are still celebrating.

BILLY

Yea! I love it out here!

ALL

Woo! Speed up!

The car comes around a turn and slides into the opposite lane. Suddenly, another car appears driving right for the kids. They all scream, when Billy cuts the wheel and gets back to his lane just in time. Dust and Rocks fly across the road. The group is clearly shaken up by the event.

BILLY

Oh, crap that was close!

GIRL 1

Maybe we should slow down.

BOY 2

Yea, man, seriously.

BILLY

Yea, maybe you're right. I mean, I didn't even see that.....

Billy is interrupted when a boulder falls from the hillside onto the road right in front of the car. With no time to react, the car hits the rock, flips over and lands top down on the other side. The shattered car screeches across the road and comes to a stop. The car lays motionless on the road, with no movement from inside. We then see a winged figure standing on the cliff above the accident, and it flies out of view.

OPENING CREDITS

Sam and Dean are heading down a road in Virginia. They are on their way to look into a haunting.

DEAN

This next kill should be easy enough.

SAM

I hope so. Not like that last one.

DEAN

Aww, what are ya talking about, Sammy? That last one was fun!

SAM

Heh, maybe for you. You weren't covered in poltergeist slime after we thought it was just a ghost.

DEAN

Yea, but you still smell minty fresh, do ya?

Sam laughs it off as the brother continue talking.

DEAN

Well at least I'm here to save ya, Sammy.

SAM

Yea, but you won't always be.

DEAN

(beat) What's that supposed to mean?

SAM

I dunno, Dean. What we do everyday. It's not exactly the safest profession.

DEAN

I know that.

SAM

And someday, chances, are (beat) One of us won't make it. And if it's you, I gotta know that I'm ready to do this on my own.

DEAN

Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to me, alright?

SAM

How can you be so confident, though? I mean (beat) everything we hunt wants us dead, but now so many of these things want you dead more than me.

DEAN

Yea, but I'm too good for them to get me.

SAM

And what if you're not? huh? Then what? Then I;' on my own and (beat) let's be honest, I'm not as perfect at this as you are.

DEAN

Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen, and if anything does, you'll be fine on your own.

SAM

I don't know, man, I wanna believe that, but (beat) AAAAAH!

DEAN

What? What is it?

Sam looks like he has a big headache and we see flashes of what he is seeing. He sees a car swerving to miss another. He sees a huge rock hit the ground, pushed by someone above the ridge. He then comes back to reality, shook up.

DEAN

What happened? Another vision?

SAM

Yea. I saw a car, it (beat) it swerved to miss another car. Then a boulder or something, falling from a cliff. It (beat) it was pushed.

DEAN

What do ya think it means?

SAM

I dunno. Maybe there's something in the area. Maybe we should drive around a bit and check things out around here.

DEAN

I don't think so, Sam. We got that case in Richmond to get to.

SAM

Yea, but that's not as big as this could be, Dean. I mean, something powerful enough to shove a rock into oncoming traffic? We gotta look into this.

DEAN

Alright, alright. If we find anything weird down the road, we'll look into it.

Roadway - daytime

Cops and investigators swarm around the scene of the accident. The car is on its side now, with no bodies left inside. An officer directs traffic around the accident site. Police tapes surrounds the area.

Sam and Dean arrive.

SAM

Enough proof for ya?

DEAN

Grab the badges.

Sam

Good idea.

Sam reached for the glove compartment and pulls out two fake police badges. He hands one to his brother and put the other in his pocket.

SAM

Who are we this time?

Dean

How about (beat) agents Mulder and Scully. FBI.

SAM

And you don't think they'll recognize those names, Dean?

DEAN

Not out here. They probably don't even have TVs.

Sam and Dean exit their car and approach the police chief and begin asking questions.

DEAN

Who's in charge here?

Police Chief

I am. Police Chief Williams. And you two gentleman are?

DEAN

Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI.

POLICE chief Williams

Oh really?

Sam looks away, embarrassed by Dean, who looks just as serious as before.

POLICE chief WILLIAMS

And why would this situation be of the FBI's concern?

Now Dean looks at a loss for words, while Sam steps up to save the situation.

SAM

Well... we have reason to believe that this car was stolen. We need to inspect the vehicle.

POLICE chief WILLIAMS

Oh, sure thing, follow me.

Dean looks at Sam, impressed. Sam looks back, proud of his save. They are both escorted to the crushed car by the chief.

DEAN

So how did this happen?

POLICE chiefs WILLIAMS

No one is really quite sure. It's a very quiet road, not a lot of traffic, even during the day.

Sam and Dean inspect the car while the chief continues to talk.

POLICE CHIEF WILLIAMS

As far as we can tell, it was just a freak accident. Some kids were out here joyriding and a boulder fell from the cliff side right onto the road. They probably didn't see it in time and slammed right into it. The beer cans in the back seat probably didn't help the situation, either.

SAM

Interesting.

POLICE CHIEF WILLIAMS

Luckily, this is the first time in years that we had any fallen rocks in this area, it's pretty rare.

DEAN

What else is down this road? Any bars? Places for kids to hang out?

POLICE CHIEF WILLIAMS

Nothing down this road for a good 10 miles or so. I can't imagine what they were even doing out here.

SAM

Did anyone see anything?

POLICE CHIEF WILLIAMS

One man did, but he's not exactly what we call a reliable source. You can talk to him if you really want.I can give ya his address.

DEAN

That'd be great.

The police Chief gets out a pen and paper and writes an address on it. He hands it to Dean.

POLICE CHIEF WILLIAMS

Claims he saw a UFO last night around this area, but he's also reported a sighting of big foot once at the Gorilla cage at the zoo.

DEAN

Sounds like just the kind of guy we wanna talk to.

EXT - witness' house

Sam and Dean walk up the sidewalk of a small, old house in suburban North Carolina. There is garbage all over the porch and the lawn clearly hasn't been cut it weeks. They knock on the old wooden screen door. A small old man answers.

Witness

Who the hell are you two?

DEAN

We're with the FBI, sir, we have some questions.

WITNESS

What kind of questions? I told you already, I paid those taxes year ago!

SAM

No, it's nothing like that. We want to ask you about a UFO you reported last night.

WITNESS

I already told the town cops all I know.

DEAN

Please, if you don't mind, we would like to hear the story for ourselves.

WITNESS

Alright fine, come in.

The man opens the door and lets the brothers into the house.

INT House

The house is full of old junk and beer bottles. There are countless news articles and paper clippings about UFOs and alien sightings all around the place. The man takes Sam and Dean to the kitchen and all three sit at the table. In here, Sam notices some stones and water on the counter top near the sink, but thinks nothing of it.

SAM

So what did the UFO look like, exactly?

WITNESS

It looked just like an angel.

DEAN

Like, a religious thing? A statue of an angel?

WITNESS

Oh, there was nothing holy about this thing. It was about eight feet tall and dark black. Could barely see it up on the mountain until it took flight.

SAM

On the mountain?

WITNESS

Yes. It was above Pine road, on a cliff looking down. Just waiting there. Like it new something was coming.

Sam and Dean look at each other, realizing they may have a lead.

DEAN

Is there anything else out there on that road? Any places for people to hang out?

WITNESS

Well, no bars or anything, but some of the kids like to hang around the old cemetery.

Sam and Dean realize where they have to go.

EXT car - driving down the road

Sam and Dean are inside, talking about the case.

DEAN

So what kind of angel would be flying around a cliff side, killing people?

SAM

Not a good one, I can tell you that.

DEAN

Maybe Bobby knows more about this thing.

SAM

He never said anything about evil flying angels.

DEAN

No, but he does seem to know everything we don't.

SAM

Good point.

DEAN

We'll call 'em when we get back to the room.

INT - hotel room

Sam looks online for more information about the angel while Dean paces through the room, talking to bobby on the phone. We cut back and forth between the hotel and Bobby's house.

DEAN

So what the hell is this thing, Bobby?

Bobby

It could be a number of things, Dean. Poltergeist, witch, could just be a regular old demon.

DEAN

Well, how do we get it to show up again? Any spell that can pull in (beat) evil flying things?

BOBBY

Sorry, but I can't really help ya unless you get me more info.

DEAN

All we know is that apparently it pushed a rock off a cliff and killed some kids driving by a few nights ago. We were on our way to Richmond and Sam got a feeling something big was out this way and.....

BOBBY

Oh, crap. You're not in Carolina are ya?

DEAN

Yea. why?

BOBBY

Damn! I know exactly what it is. You're fighting the black angel. It's a cursed angel statue from a cemetery out there. Not sure which one, but the locals probably all have a Halloween story to tell ya about it if ya ask them.

DEAN

So what do we do when we find it?

BOBBY

I dunno, I'll have to look into it more. Just be careful, will ya? That thing is dangerous. Lots of hunters have gone after it and never came back.

DEAN

Sounds like our kinda challenge.

BOBBY

Good luck.

Dean finishes his conversation with Bobby and walks over to Sam on his laptop.

DEAN

Find anything?

SAM

Yea. Apparently, this lady, her husband and son were killed by a drunk driver. She had them buried in the Oakland cemetery just outside of town.

DEAN

Let me guess. Down the road from the accident?

SAM

Yep. She was overly protective of her family, too. She even requested that, when she dies, she be buried next to her husband and son and the cemetery be closed, not letting anyone else be buried there.

DEAN

And they really did it for her?

SAM

That's the thing. They ignored her, just blew her off. BUT, every time they tried to bury someone else in the cemetery, something went wrong. The ground was frozen, the gravediggers were scared off, always something.

DEAN

So she's protecting the whole place.

SAM

And she doesn't like visitors.

DEAN

Well, too bad for her, cos she has two more coming tomorrow.

Pine road - next day

DEAN

Damn this place is hidden. Sensing anything, Sammy?

SAM

Nothing yet.

DEAN

How can we even be sure that you've got a lead here? I mean, your psychic stuff never really led us to a demon or anything.

SAM

I'm sure of it, Dean. Didn't you see that wreck back there? That couldn't have been a coincidence.

DEAN

I hope you're right about this and we're not just wasting our time. We could be hunting real stuff right now if...

SAM

Wait! Here!

DEAN

Here? Where?

SAM

Slow down! There's something in this area. I can feel it!

Dean pulls over to a clearing on the side of the road. No one is around and there are no side roads to be seen.

DEAN

Sammy, there's nothing out here, the cop was right, this place is completely empty.

SAM

In the woods.

DEAN

In the... Sam, no! I'm not driving my baby into the forest to get scratched up and dented for a hunch you MIGHT have.

SAM

Fine, we'll walk then.

Sam gets out of the car and starts walking.

DEAN

Alright, fine.

Dean gets out and follows Sam into the woods, but first...

DEAN

(to the car)

Be safe, baby.

Sam rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Dean follows.

In the woods - minutes later

Sam and Dean are still walking. Nothing out of the ordinary is seen.

DEAN

Feeling anything else?

SAM

Not yet.... Wait. Over here!

Sam and Dean walk a little further, through some bushes and find an old abandon cemetery deep in the woods. The stones are covered in moss and the area is covered in trees. The brothers spot a fire pit with some beer cans and cigarettes littered around it.

SAM

Looks like somebody's been here recently.

Dean goes to pick up a can of beer from the ground.

DEAN

Yea... and they didn't even finish their beer.

Dean drinks the rest of the half full can and tosses it to the side. Sam looks on, disgusted.

DEAN

What? Can't let a good drink go to waste.

Sam and Dean continue into the cemetery and find many old grave monuments, one of which is a black angel statue. The head for it and inspect.

DEAN

Well what do ya know. A pitch black angel statue. How quaint.

SAM

So what do you suppose we do with it?

DEAN

Eh, it looks pretty harmless, to tell ya the truth.

SAM

Yea, that's because it doesn't kill anyone during the day.

Sam and Dean walk around the statue, inspecting it, trying to figure out what is so evil about this thing. They notice that the thumb on the right hand is missing, clearly being broken off, but think nothing of it.

DEAN

No cryptic lettering or anything.

SAM

Yea, no spells on the stone around it either.

DEAN

(beat)

Wanna hit it with holy water?

SAM

Really, Dean? A statue in a cemetery? It's probably already been blessed.

DEAN

Damn, you're right.

(beat)

How about a sledgehammer?

Sam looks over at Dean, confused.

SAM

Ya never know.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Cemetery - moments later

Sam and Dean are trying various spells and sayings to summon any demons out of the statue. Sam pours something on the statue, but it does nothing. Dean says a few words in Latin and throws water on the statue. Nothing is working.

DEAN

Damn! There's gotta be something that'll work.

SAM

Maybe you're right. Maybe this isn't the one.

DEAN

Well, you're the psychic, you tell me.

SAM

I can only tell that it's in the area, but I can't be sure that this is it.

DEAN

Well, look around for another angel statue. I'll call Bobby.

Sam walks around the cemetery searching for another statue. Meanwhile, Dean calls Bobby for advice.

BOBBY

Hello?

DEAN

Bobby. It's Dean. We found the statue... we think. Can't figure out what to do with it tho.

BOBBY

Well, sorry to say, but I found more info on this thing and you can't kill it until it comes to life again.

DEAN

Damn. Well, when is that gonna be?

BOBBY

Well, it depends. Sometimes it's every night, sometimes once a week. Sometimes it comes to life just to kill some kids that are pissin' it off and then it won't bother anyone for years.

DEAN

So we just gotta piss it off.

BOBBY

Pretty much.

DEAN

I think we can handle that.

BOBBY

It's gotta be at night though, remember.

DEAN

Of course, as challenging as possible.

Sam returns and Dean finished his conversation.

SAM

Nothing else out here.

DEAN

Well, Bobby says we gotta get her angry, but only at night. SO we'll come back later.

Sam and Dean leave the woods to return to the city.

INT local church - daytime

The church is dimly lit and empty, except for Sam, Dean and the pastor. All three men sit in the pews and discuss the black angel statue in the church's cemetery.

Priest

I've been telling people for years that the statue is cursed. It is! Once they put it there, no one else could be buried in the area. The soul of that crazy woman is still inside it!

DEAN

How do you know it's her?

PRIEST

I knew her before she died. She was insane then and her soul is even worse now. Her son and husband are buried there. When they died, she left society, never wanted to deal with people ever again. Just went up there at sat at the grave. Even back then, she would scare people off who just wanted to visit their own deceased family members. She kills almost everyone who goes out there!

SAM

So people who visit the cemetery keep dying? How do you know it's because of the statue?

PRIEST

Because. It always shows a sign. A few years back, a guy went out there and broke off the thumb of the angel. He was just asking for trouble. A few days later, he was found dead at his house, with one single thumb print on his throat. The next day, the thumb was back at the feet of the angel out in the cemetery.

Sam and Dean look at each other, figuring out what the deal was with the thumb earlier in the graveyard.

DEAN

So did anyone ever try to stop this thing?

PRIEST

Yes, of course. One of our own priests in fact. Father Robinson went out there one night, ready for an exorcism. Had incense, holy water, the whole deal.

DEAN

But it didn't work.

PRIEST

Oh no. There's no stopping this thing. No one knows exactly what happened that night, but he was found dead at the foot of the statue the next morning.

SAM

Anything else you can tell us about the black angel.

PRIEST

Yes. Do not try to stop it. Just let it go. We've learned to live with it here, that's why they made the road so far away from the graveyard.

The priest can tell that Sam and Dean aren't listening too closely, so he leans in and gets more serious.

PRIEST

If you value your lives, you will not go out there again!

DEAN

Oh don't worry, father. We have no intention of going back.

PRIEST

Good.

Sam and Dean get up to leave, but the priest stops them for one more comment.

PRIEST

Oh, one more thing.

Sam and Dean look back.

PRIEST

The Lord doesn't like liars.

The priest walks away. Sam and Dean look slightly offended, but they brush it off and continue out of the church. The brothers head for their car and return to the cemetery later that evening.

cemetery- late at night

The brothers have returned to the cemetery, ready with a plan to get rid of the demon from within the statue. Dean draws a pagan circle around a nearby grave. After a little more preparation, Sam and Dean are ready for the battle.

SAM

Looks pretty good.

DEAN

(to the statue)

Well, tonight's the night. Ready to go back to hell? (beat) No? Aw well that's too bad, cos you don't really have a choice now do ya?

SAM

Is that all the stuff we need?

DEAN

Yep.

SAM

How about the cross?

DEAN

Right. In the car.

Sam and Dean go back to the car to get the cross.

SAM

Look, Dean, would ya mind if I take the lead this time?

DEAN

Nah, I got this one.

SAM

Dean, you know I can do this. Don't you trust me?

DEAN

I Trust you as my right hand man.

SAM

What if something happens, man. What if..

DEAN

No "What if's", Sammy. Nothing gonna happen.

SAM

Well if you're so sure, why do need to be such a control freak about this.

DEAN

Enough of this crap, we'll talk about this later!

SAM

Dean, you gotta....

DEAN

Enough, Sammy!

Dean walks off towards the woods. Sam is annoyed, but follows.

Sam and Dean return to the graveyard.

SAM

Uh... Dean?

DEAN

Yea?

SAM

The statue's gone.

Dean looks up and sees the empty pedestal.

DEAN

Son of a bitch!

commercial

Sam and Dean look around frantically near the grave site.

DEAN

Alright, if I were a possessed, two ton angel statue, where would I be?

SAM

It probably went into the woods.

DEAN

Right. Let's split up. You look over there, I'll look over here.

Sam and Dean split up and search for the black angel. Quietly, Dean walks through the woods, but does not find anything. Sam searches as well. For a moment, he thinks he sees something, but it turns out to be nothing. Dean hears a sound overheard and spots the angel flying by. He notices that it has Sam in it's sights and is ready to swoop down and attack.

DEAN

Sam!

Dean runs towards Sam to warn him. Sam notices nothing, but then hears the noise coming in from behind.

DEAN

Sammy!

Dean catches up to the angel and knocks Sam to the ground just as the angel swoops down. She instead, slams right into Dean, knocking him unconscious.

SAM

Dean? Dean!

Sam gets up and tries to revive Dean, but to no avail.

INT hospital - daytime

Sam waits for Dean to get out of the emergency room after an overnight stay. Dean and the doctor come out of a room and he is released from the hospital.

Doctor

It's nothing too major, just a bad bump to the head. A few stitches and some ice is all he needed.

SAM

Good. Thanks, doc.

Sam and Dean leave the hospital and talk about the events of the past night.

SAM

Dean, what the hell? You could have been killed!

DEAN

Excuse me?! I thought a 'your welcome' was in order!

SAM

Look, I know you were trying to protect me, but don't do it if you end up in worse danger!

DEAN

That thing was gonna kill you, Sammy!

SAM

Oh and it wasn't gonna kill you?

DEAN

I knew what I was doin', alright?

SAM

No. You didn't, Dean. That's the thing! You gotta stop trying to be the hero all the time, alright? I know you feel like you need to watch out for me all the time, but you don't! I'm not a kid!

DEAN

Oh really?

SAM

No! I'm not a kid, Dean! I can handle myself.

DEAN

Yea, well ya didn't do too good a job last night, partner.

SAM

Alright, I admit it, you are a better hunter than I am. But thats the thing! If you die, I can't continue this!

DEAN

You would quit if I died?!?

SAM

I'd have to, Dean! You know why? Because you run the show everytime we hunt something! I don't know half the stuff you do about these things! I'm just playing follow the leader half the damn time!

DEAN

Where are you goin' with this?

SAM

You gotta watch out for yourself, Dean. The demons, they know. They know I'm your weakness.

DEAN

Bull. I don't have any weakness.

SAM

You gotta deal with this, Dean.

DEAN

No, we gotta go back to the hotel and re plan this thing for tonight.

Sam sees that Dean is falling back into the leader role again, but realizes that there is no getting through to his brother right now. He backs off and deals with it for now.

SAM

Alright (beat) fine. Let's plan it.

Sam and Dean get into the car and drive off.

int CAR - moments later

DEAN

So, what's our plan, genius?

Sam doesn't reply.

DEAN

Sam? You still mad?

SAM

Huh? Oh. No, it's just...

DEAN

What?

SAM

That old guy we talked to. The one that saw the angel fly over the road that night.

DEAN

Yea, what about him?

SAM

I remember seeing some rocks and water on a shelf at his house.

DEAN

And?

SAM

I didn't think of it at the time, but those could have been brimstones and holy water. I mean, what kinda regular guy would have stuff like that, unless...

DEAN

You don't think he's a...

CUT TO : INT Witness' House - Daytime

Sam and Dean have returned to the house of the witness they spoke to earlier.

WITNESS

Well, hell, if I knew you boys were hunters before I would have helped you out right away.

DEAN

Always good to meet a fellow demon killer.

WITNESS

By the way, nice touch with the FBI cover. I used to claim CIA when I used to work a case.

Sam and Dean laugh a bit, but quickly get down to business.

SAM

Now, we have an idea. We figure the demon is in the black part of the statue, so we want to try and burn it off.

WITNESS

And what if you're wrong?

DEAN

Well, hopefully we're not.

WITNESS

You gotta be prepared, boys. If that doesn't work, you'll wish you melted the whole statue down.

SAM

But there's no way we could melt it down completely.(beat) Is there?

WITNESS

Follow me.

The brothers follow the old man into the basement where he shows them a can of ketchup.

DEAN

Ketchup? I don't think this bitch is hungry for human food, man.

The old man opens the can, revealing a clear liquid inside.

WITNESS

Pure sulfuric acid. One spark near this stuff and the whole can goes up instantly. Over 4000 degrees.

Sam and Dean looked stunned.

WITNESS

Used to put some drops in bullet shells when I hunted poltergeist back in the 70s. No real use for it now that I'm retired from hunting.

DEAN

So how much do we need?

WITNESS

I got 8 can. You can have all of them.

The old man hands a can to Sam and a can to Dean.

EXT - WITNESS' HOUSE - moments later

We see Sam, Dean and the old man outside, loading their trunk with the acid.

WITNESS

Well good luck. If this thing is as bad as you say she is, you'll need as much luck as you can get.

SAM

Thanks.

Sam gets in the car and Dean says goodbye to the old man.

DEAN

Enjoy retirement, man.

WITNESS

Sure will. Ya know, your brother there's got a good eye. Anyone else would have seen those brimstones on the counter and thought nothing of it, but he found 'em. Ya got some good help there.

Dean thinks about what the man says about his brother and realizes it's true.

DEAN

Yea. Yea, I know.

INT - HOTEL ROOM - later that day

Sam and Dean return to the hotel. Sam is looking online for more information on the black angel while Dean looks through some old spell books.

DEAN

Find anything else online?

SAM

Yea, check this out.

Dean, impresses, goes to see what Sam found. We see pictures and text on the topic on the computer screen as Sam explains what he found.

SAM

Remember how the priest said others have fought this thing before? Well, I found some info from the few people to lived to tell about it.

DEAN

Nice.

SAM

This one guy tried silver bullets and holy oil but neither worked. Another group of hunters tried some 15th century voodoo spell but that failed too. One other team in 1956 tried to speak a cleansing spell at the foot of its grave and it weakened it for a moment, only for it to gain full power right before it would be destroyed.

DEAN

So if we do that spell and go the whole way....

SAM

That should take care of it.

DEAN

I dunno, Sammy. I think we should still try the fire.

SAM

Yea, we know that'll work, but will it get to 4000 degrees to melt the statue?

DEAN

The acid we got definitely will.

SAM

Then when we catch her on fire, we can read this spell and send her back.

DEAN

Sounds good.

The guys pack up their hunting gear and head out for the cemetery once again.

EXT Cemetery - night

The brothers arrive at the cemetery after midnight and again prepare to attack the angel before it attacks them. As they enter the graveyard, they can see the statue has already come to life.

DEAN

Oh great. Looks like tonight is starting off just as good as last time.

SAM

Let's hope it ends better this time around.

Sam and Dean head deeper into the woods to another nearby clearing, where the angel swooped down the other night. They set up some canisters, attached to trip wires, in preparation for the battle. Sam places the last canister by a tree and walks over to Dean.

SAM

You sure this is going to work, Dean?

DEAN

It better. If not, we're gonna have an angry 2 ton flaming statue on our ass.

Sam opens a spell book and begins to read in Latin to summon the angel. Suddenly, a howl is heard coming from nearby, in the woods. The brothers look at each other, knowing who it must be.

DEAN

Let's do this!

Sam nods and both guys take off running in opposite directions. The sounds continue and find Sam running through the woods. Sam spots the angel and looks worried. He darts in another direction and the shadowy figure above the trees follow him. After a few more moments of Sam avoiding the angel, he reaches the clearing again. He runs for his life while the angel swoops down for the kill. Just in time, Sam throws himself to the ground and the angel flies over him, inches away from his body. The angel slams right into an almost invisible web of wires, which launch the canisters of acid right at her. Sam rolls out of the way to avoid being hit. Dean reappears, just off to the side in the woods, and begins shooting at the statue, igniting the canisters and creating a magnificent ball of fire.

SAM

YES!

The angel shrieks loudly, struggling to get out of the fiery web in which she is trapped. Sam and Dean walk within 10 feet or so of the statue to watch their nemesis go up in flames.

Dean begins reading from the spell book when suddenly, the angel gathers enough strength to tear through the cords and throw the fire and canisters directly at Sam and Dean. The flaming canisters launch past them and into the woods.

SAM

Damn that was close!

DEAN

Son of a bitch!!!!

SAM

What do we do now?

DEAN

Plan B.

SAM

Plan B?

Dean runs off towards the grave site.

DEAN

PLAN B!

Sam is confused at Dean's news of a Plan B, while Dean heads for the grave. He starts desecrating the grave, kicking the other headstones, shooting at the ground and pouring beer all over the area. He taunts the statue while looking outward to the woods for a reaction.

DEAN

How do ya like that, huh bitch?! Want some more?

Dean shoots more bullets into the ground.

DEAN

Thought you were here to protect your family! Where are ya know?

Suddenly, the shrieking noise returns and flies towards Dean. This time, it does not try to kill him. Rather, it lands nearby and begins to speak.

BLack Angel

Ah. Dean Winchester. I've hear so much about you. Now I get to finish the work so many of my friends have failed at!

DEAN

I doubt that. None of your pissant friends ever finished the job. What makes you so special?

BLACK ANGEL

What makes me special? Why, my vessel, of course. All the others that came after you did so inside a human. I, on the other hand, chose an unbreakable statue as my way of getting around.

DEAN

And you think that's gonna stop me?

BLACK ANGEL

You should be on my side, Dean. I'm just here to protect my family.

DEAN

These people weren't your family. You're a demon.

BLACK ANGEL

I wasn't always a demon. I only became one when people began desecrating my family's grave! Do you know what it's like to lose family before their time? Do you have any idea how much it hurts?

DEAN

Yea, I do.

BLACK ANGEL

Then you know how much you would do for them, no matter what it meant. ANYTHING to get them back!

DEAN

They're not coming back, they're dead.

BLACK ANGEL

Not unless you have the power to bring them back, Dean. Someday, I hope to work with the other demons and resurrect my family once and for all! It's possible and it can work for your father!

Dean thinks about what the black angels is saying, as if he can sympathize with the demon. But he shakes it off.

DEAN

How do you know about my father?

BLACK ANGEL

We know everything about you, Dean. About how your father died trying to save you. About your desire to keep Sam safe so you don't lose the last bit of family you have left! Join us, Dean, we can fix everything.

DEAN

You shut the hell up right now.

BLACK ANGEL

Holding in the truth doesn't make it false, Dean. I'm here to defend my family.

DEAN

No. No! You're not defending your family. You're killing innocent people!

BLACK ANGEL

Are they innocent? Really?

DEAN

They're more innocent than you. You're far too stupid to even begin to remember what it's like to be human!

BLACK ANGEL

I have far sharper wit than any other demon you have ever faced, Dean Winchester!!!

DEAN

Oh really? Than how do you explain this?

Dean points to the ground, showing that he has lured the black angel into a pagan circle. The angel looks shocked.

DEAN

Oh, yea. I am much smarter than you think I am. Now I'll admit. I wasn't 100 percent sure this would work, but I thought I'd take a chance, and (beat) by the looks of things, it's going pretty well.

BLACK ANGEL

Well you can't do anything to me unless you have a .....

DEAN

One of these?

Dean holds up a spell book. Again the angel is shocked and angered. Dean begins reading from the book.

The angel starts to shriek once again, as the blackness begins to peel off the sides of the statue. It tries to fight back and and almost breaks through the circle. Dean looks worried, until he hears Sam's voice, reading the same spell from another book. The brothers read together.

The black angel, now on the ground, shrieks once more and all the black pieces fall from the bronze statue and launch into the air, never to be seen again. The Beautiful bronze statue falls over onto the ground and is lifeless once again.

ext hotel - the next day

Sam and Dean are packing up their car, getting ready to hit the road again. Sam has a look of concern on his face and speaks to Dean.

SAM

Dean. I heard what the demon said to you last night. About protecting family and doing anything to get them back.

DEAN

Yea?

SAM

That stuff didn't get to ya, did it?

Dean thinks for a moment, but denies his feelings.

DEAN

No, of course not. Just another kill in the books.

SAM

Dean, seriously.

DEAN

Seriously what, Sammy? Huh?! That I would kill to have dad back? That I would kill to make sure you don't die? Huh?!

SAM

Dean, if anything happened to me, I don't want you turning into that!

DEAN

Not gonna happen, don't worry about it alright?!

SAM

How do you know? That lady probably thought the same thing and when she died, she turned into a demon herself! How do you know, for a fact, that it won't happen to you?

DEAN

Because it won't!! I won't let it! It won't happen to me and it won't happen to you! Nothing is gonna kill us, ok?!?! Especially you!

SAM

We have to be ready if something happens to one of us, Dean. C'mon!

Dean looks like he agrees but does not want to admit it.

SAM

Give me a chance to save myself, alright?

Dean is slightly struck by the wording. Seeing as the last time he took a chance was the night before in the graveyard and it clearly paid off, he is willing to give Sam a shot.

DEAN

Alright. Fine.

Dean is clearly thinking about what has happened in the past few days. Once again, he tries to brush it off and go back to living his life.

DEAN

C'mon, we got another case to look into.

The brothers get into the car and drive off to the next case.


End file.
